


The Replica

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Clones, Experiment, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: It was a simple night. Mikey, Casey, and Mondo all decided to have a skating competition. What could possibly go wrong?However, none of them expected that they would get attacked. And what's worse is that Michelangelo had suddenly disappeared.Mikey's brothers search relentlessly for their baby brother in hopes that he is alive, and to track down his kidnappers. Weeks pass by without luck, and no sign of the orange clad terrapin. Just when the brothers are finally breaking and losing hope. Mikey suddenly reappears, completely unscathed.The only thing is, there is something different about him.
Kudos: 19





	1. Abduction

"Subject failure," a robotic voice beeped, as the heart rate monitor flat lined. The little creatures inside the tanks began to die.

"NO!" A voice screamed, the sound of glass shattering. "Try another specimen!"

"Sir..." another voice shook. "We have no more specimens- they are dead. You must think about this.... we need a more stable DNA subject."

"Then bring me one! And I don't care what it is!"

•••

Mikey hummed, nabbing his skateboard, a jovial grin on his face. The orange clad terrapin exited the hallway, walking towards the turnstiles, the exit of the lair.

"You heading out?" The youngest halted, turning to the side as Leonardo got up from his current position on the beanbag in the TV pit. The leader now abandoning his favorite show. Raph lowered the comic book, tilting his head back to watch the two turtle brothers.

Laughter could be heard from inside the lab. Donnie was tinkering with experiments again, and April was with him.

"Yeah, Mondo invited me to go skating," Mikey replied. "Casey's coming too." Raph scoffed at this muttering something under his breath.

"You got your t-phone with you?"

"Check," Mikey patted his belt for emphasis.

"Do you know where you are skating?"

Mikey's eyes widened at this, "um Mondo says there is a skate park by China Town."

"And you better be home before midnight," Leo added, his deep blue orbs stern.

Mikey rolled his eyes, "I know, Leo."

"And call me, if anything happens," the blue masked turtle placed a hand onto Mikey's shoulder. "Got it? The moment you are there and when you are back."

"Chill lax, bro," Mikey brushed his brother's hand off his shoulder. "You don't need to keep reminding me."

"He's got a point," Raph piped up to which Leo ignored.

"Hey, I'm just being cautious is all-"

"I can take care of myself," Mikey scowled. "I'm not a baby."

"Anything can happen."

"Besides, I'm a ninja, I can handle myself," Mikey said, now leaping over the turnstiles.

Leo sighed before returning to his show. He sat down, muttering to himself. "He better be back before midnight, or else I'll-" he whispered to himself, inattentive to Raph hearing him.

"Mother hen," Raphael sneered from behind. Leonardo turned his head, glaring at the crimson masked turtle.

"Shut up!"

•••

Casey had to admit that at the beginning he wasn't fond of the gecko mutant, skeptical of the petite guy. He knew he couldn't trust him, but in the end he was simply a befuddled mutant. Mondo didn't know just how much of an askew man Xever was. And in the end, betrayed him which led to Mondo's betrayal in the first place. Ever since then, Casey's view of him altered. Mondo was actually a rad dude after all.

"COWABUNGA, DUDE!"

"Hey, what's up, Mondo!?" Casey watched the two mutants fist bump each other. Casey smiled, propping his hockey stick, using as a leaning mechanism.

"Well, what are we waiting for, dudes?" Mondo turned to face both of them. He slipped out his skating board, rolling towards the edge of the rooftop as he propelled himself into the air. The mutant gecko used his tail to lunged himself further across the rooftop.

"Let's do this!" Casey plopped his hockey mask over his face, the painted skull pasty white. Giving himself a push, using his skates located on the bottom of his shoes, Casey pursued after the gecko, Michelangelo in tow.

The orange masked terrapin did a flip in the air, hollering: "BOOYAKASHA!" They headed towards China Town in lower Manhattan. Alabaster city lights were gleaming in the night, rising to its peak as dusk began to settle. A thin layer of orange blanketing across the vast expanse of navy blue. There weren't that many clouds, albeit a few stars could be seen. Though it wasn't much due to the light pollution of the city.

Skating to a halt, the three stood at the edge of a rooftop overlooking the streets below them. Lanterns were glowing from a string that hung over the rooftops. As usual the skatepark down below was deserted at this time of day. Nobody would be out on such a cold night. Not to mention the surrounding buildings and bushes added as coverage from being spotted out in plain sight. The streetlights emitted enough light to be able to illuminate the cement.

Casey lowered his hockey stick as Mikey nodded his head, the signal was given. They climbed down to the skatepark. However, unbeknownst to them a pair of eyes watched from the darkness, peeking through binoculars.

"So it's true..." the hooded figure smirked coyly. "Mutants do exist. This is my lucky day." He pulled out a device from his pocket. "Bring backup, I have found the perfect specimen."

Casey began to skid across the cement, leaping over several curves. Mikey watched Mondo as his gecko friend attached his palm to the vert wall, dangling for a moment with his skateboard still clinging to his shoes. The friction of the gecko's skin allowed him to stick and grasp surfaces. He rolled to a halt next to Mikey's side, a smug expression on his face, daring the terrapin.

"Not bad," Mikey grinned cheekily at his friend. "But check out this new trick," he stuck out his tongue, pushing himself forward. Casey grunted as Mikey barreled past him, the wind nearly knocking the human teen back. He watched as Mikey rolled up the side of the half pipe, and along the volcano ridge doing a double flip, and then landing fully inside his shell, spinning. No arms, no legs, not even his own head. Casey cheered, clapping his hands together as Mondo began to hoot.

Finally Mikey came to a stop, plopping out from his shell as he jerked his board up into an upright position. Casey grinned, holding a thumbs up as Mondo grasped Mikey's arm.  
"Dude, that was awesome!"

"I know right?" Mikey high threed his gecko friend along with Casey. A splendid idea clicked to mind. "I'll race you, dudes. Starting... NOW!" Mikey pushed himself back, leaping onto his board as he rolled down the curve of the ramp.

Casey blinked in surprise, before following after the mutant turtle as Mondo cried out: "hey!" Soon the three friends were speeding down the ramps, trying to see who could make it to the other end first.

Mikey's bandana tails began to flutter in the wind as he and Casey both came near the end, until Mondo went flying over them, landing with a thud still properly onto his board. The gecko had beaten them. "Ha! In your face! I win!" He began to dance, throwing his tongue around in circles.

Casey chuckled as Mikey straightened himself, heart hammering from adrenaline inside his plastron.

Smiling benevolently, Mikey's baby blues twinkled. In that moment, nothing could be any more lively for the freckled turtle.

Out of nowhere, something pierced the side of his neck, a sharp jab. Mikey jerked out the dart as it fell with a clink against the cement. Casey and Mondo both turned towards him, eyes wide.

"MIKEY!" Casey screamed just as the turtle's eyes rolled to the back of his head, falling backwards as his body thudded against the concrete.

All at once hooded figures leapt from behind the bushes, darts flying through the air. Mondo Gecko tried to dodge them, using his skateboard to swat at the flying needles. Casey used his hockey stick, flinging them away whilst pulling out his taser from underneath his one leather glove to shock the nearest man in his sight.

"AH!" Mondo Gecko squalled in pain. Casey did the only thing that came to his mind during the moment. He flung himself at the gecko, punching the men around him away. While at the same time he managed to drag Mikey towards him with his hockey stick, the curved toe wedging itself in between Mikey's skin and his carapace to drag him.

Then the sound of sirens blared through the air. Someone was screaming, someone must've seen the entire scene. "GET THE TURTLE!" A voice barked.

"Oh no you don't!" Casey kept an arm around an unconscious Mondo while he leaned over to grasp onto Mikey's arm. "He's my friend! Let him go!" He glared at the hooded figures that surrounded him. He was outnumbered, and these strange men in black didn't seem like they were ready to give up yet. One man, larger in stature than the rest stepped forward.

"The turtle is ours," his cold voice spoke, throwing down something as blinding powder filled the air. Casey coughed, feeling his grip on Mikey slip as he was socked in the face. The teen clung tighter onto Mondo, hacking as his lungs burned from inhaling the arid powder.

His eyes were stinging, tears leaking down his cheeks. Once the smoke had lifted, Mikey was gone and so were the other men.

A flash of blue and red signified that the police were here. Casey forced himself to stand, taking Mondo with him as he dragged themselves behind a bush to hide away from the police officers. For a moment, they stayed like that out of harm's way. The black-haired teen heaved, dread seeping through his system.

Mikey was gone. They had taken him. 


	2. Missing

"YOU WHAT?!" Raph slammed Casey against the wall. The teen grunted from the force of the impact.

"What do you mean 'he's gone?" Casey could make out Leonardo's blazing icy orbs. It looked there was a hurricane in Leo's eyes. A turbulent storm raging inside. These of course were his ninja friends, but it was like a fuse had been exploded. A fire that was lit, a raging inferno. Raph and Leo both looked murderous. If eyes could kill, Casey was already good as dead. Even Donatello was silent, he first registered shock before the muscles of his jaw clenched so tightly that even Casey was frightened of the purple masked geek. Silent fury was more deadly than anything.

"You don't understand!" Casey winced, feeling Raphael's hands nearly choking him, a fistful of his collar. He knew that Raph could kill him if he wanted to. "I did everything I could! These strange men came and attacked us, they tried to take Mondo too," he gestured to the gecko who was quivering off to the side. Apparent fear written on his face, not wanting to make the three older brothers anymore furious than they already were.

It had taken a few minutes before the gecko regained consciousness and Casey dragged them back to the lair to spread the devastating news.

"Yes, I saw with my own eyes!" Mondo pointed to his eyeballs, keeping his tail tucked. Three pairs of heads turned to gaze at him as he gulped. "We were just skateboarding like pro skaters, and then a dart came flying out of nowhere and Mikey was down." He continued, despite the way his voice shook. "There were these strange men who came out of nowhere."

"Did you see what they looked like?" Donnie took a step to the gecko, almost towering over him.

"No," Mondo quickly shook his head. "Hooded figures in black, though I remember one man had murky blue eyes. They were clouded, that's all I remember."

Donatello sighed, pulling his head back.

"How could you let them take him?!" Raph roared, snarling in Casey's face. "Better him than Mikey!" Raph pointed around Mondo Gecko. Mondo frowned, gaze dropping to the floor.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Casey's eyes narrowed, boring into Raph's. "How could I even choose? I didn't want to! Besides Mondo ain't no ninja like Mikey. But I tried what I could!"

"This is all your fault!"

"Raph," Leo finally tore the hothead's shoulder away from Casey. "Enough. All this yelling and blaming isn't going to do anything." The crimson masked turtle released Casey as the teen was able to finally breathe properly. He turned to face Leo, clenching his fists tightly.

"So what, Fearless Leader?! Mikey is gone because of them!" Raph pointed accusingly at both Casey and Mondo Gecko. "He's gone!"

"You don't think I know that?" Leo snapped, shaking Raphael as the hothead growled in response. "Look, we shouldn't be blaming neither Casey nor Mondo. They did everything they could. Who's fault this really is, are the blasted men who dared to take Mikey. Period. And right now, all that matters is that we search for him. We have to find him."

"Do you think he's....?" Mondo dared asked. The question lingering in the air, one that nobody wanted to think about.

"No," Leo shook his head, "I am sure Mikey is alive. He has to be."

"You're right," Donnie nodded in affirmation. "If they wanted Mikey dead they would've killed him right then and there. But they kidnapped him, it is obvious that they planned to do something with him. And what that is we do not know." Casey could see the anger bleeding off the three brothers' faces. Leo who now wore an anxious expression, and Raphael who clenched his fists tightly. "Who knows what they're doing to him. He could be locked up in a cage, experimented on or even tortured."

"And that's why we need to find him as soon as possible," Leo declared. "Mikey doesn't deserve this, he deserve this pain, nor to be traumatized or tortured."

"Darn right," Raph huffed.

"Donnie," Leo faced the genius turtle. "You think you can try tracking down his t-phone?"

"Yes, and the last location of the signal," Donnie quickly left to head into his lab to grab his device. Leo took in a deep breath. It was practically after midnight and they were going out to search for Mikey. How could they wait any longer? Especially when Mikey's life could possibly be on the life. They'd search for him everyday if needs be. They couldn't fathom life without the youngest. Raph returned to his room to gather his weapons as Leo headed into the dojo.

The blue masked turtle knelt down in front of the mini shrine he made of Master Splinter. The candles glowing in the dimly lit room, illuminating Splinter's picture frame. "Master Splinter," Leo bowed, placing his hands together in a prayer-like motion. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to pray and call out upon father's spirit. "Please... help us to find Mikey. We need him." He allowed himself to be pulled into a meditative state of mind, calling out towards Mikey's spirit.

He vaguely remember Master Splinter teaching them to meditate and to sense out one another's spirits. Leo's own soul was blue, Donnie's bright purple and Raph's red. Michelangelo was the only one who had the brightest out of all of them, orange in color. A color similar to that of the sun. Leo's was placid like water rolling over stone, Raphael like a kindling fire, and Donatello symbolizing power and intellect of the mind. And Mikey was a ray of light.

Leonardo called out towards Mikey in the dark void, hoping that he receive a response back. There was a faint pulsing, soft energy radiating. He could recognize it, his own brother's soul. "Mikey! Where are you!?" And then he saw it, a flash of orange. Mikey's soul lifting into the air. Leonardo dashed towards it, he swung his hands to grasp the light only for it to dismantle into the darkness. "MIKEY!" Leo fell to his knees staring at his now empty hands. "Tell me where you are!" Then the connection was lost, he couldn't sense Michelangelo anymore.

"Leo," a hand shook his shoulder gently. "You ready?" The leader was jostled out from his reverie. Donatello and Raphael were both standing behind him. Standing up, Leo nodded his head silently. None of them said a word as the left the dojo, and the lair with Casey and Mondo in tow. Since the two of them wanted to help search for Mikey as well. The more people they could get the better. Leo instructed Donnie to contact the Mighty Mutanimals to inform them of the situation.

The night was dark and cold, which was strange for a day in July. It almost felt like winter, and Leo could feel the chill drilling up his bones. Donnie had managed to locate a signal from Mikey's phone, and they came towards China Town. The place where it all happened, and the skate park. Leo listened as Casey and Mondo began to explain every detail that they could remember as he found himself kneeling by the grass. The leader could feel his heart sink as he noticed the three objects laying at his feet.

Mikey's t-phone, which was shattered, and his nun-chucks that laid there against the cement. The smell of blood was stank. The leader was confused, considering that Casey and Mondo said that Mikey was struck with a dart. Then why was there blood on his chucks? And not to mention, the dirt was a bit uneven here. It appeared as if a body had been dragged.

The leader shifted to find Donatello kneeling down next to him, accessing the scene. "So he was hit by a dart," the genius held up a needle. "Found this over the cement and over here, it appeared that Mikey had been fighting against them. He was probably fighting against the drug, trying to stay awake but it looks like they hit his head here, judging from the dent on the ground," the purple masked terrapin touched the dirt. "And dragged his body away." Donnie brushed his other finger against the cement, "and there's this powdery substance," the genius sniffed his finger. "Pepper and iron, this is no doubt metsubishi, a type of blinding powder."

Leo stood, trying to gather his bearings. He clutched Mikey's broken phone and bloodied chucks. "Search the city for any sign of Mikey or anything suspicious. We have to keep looking."


	3. Trapped

A few days turned out to be a few weeks. And still there was no sign of Mikey. They had searched the entire city even with the Mighty Mutanimals' help to no avail. Mikey was nowhere to be found. There was only two explanations, either he was taken away from New York City or was dead.

And none of them wanted to believe the second one.

"No," Donnie shoved his beakers off his lab table as the glass shattered upon the floor. "He can't be! He can't be dead!"

Leo himself didn't want to admit it. But they had been searching for weeks with no success. The blue masked turtle even tried meditating to call out to Michelangelo's soul. All the attempts resulted in failure. He never got a response back.

"Why?" Raph growled, slamming his fist against the wall, as big fat tears leaked from his weeks. To be honest, ever since Mikey had gone missing they've all been a mess. Who would've thought that things would be so dull without the youngest? "I just want him back..."

"I know, me too," Leo touched Raph's shoulder. Donnie had even set up a surveillance system in the sewers and several up above just in case anything were to happen. The genius even had posters about asking if anyone had seen an orange masked turtle. And so far, nobody had not even a single person. "There is one thing we can do," Leo pulled back, wiping them tears from his eyes. "We should all mediate to seek out Mikey's soul. It's the only way we'll be able to tell if he's alive or not..."

Both turtles nodded their heads at the leader's suggestion, following him to the dojo. Leo made sure to keep the candles lit as he surrounded them into a circle. The three turtles in a circle with candle flames flickering around them in a lightening circle. Leo instructed that they go into their meditative states, each of them following suit.

They were knocked back into a cold abyss of darkness. Turning their heads, they could see each other's souls and life forces. A glowing hue of blue, purple and red. "Mikey?"

The three of them called out into the darkness, searching for anything even the faintest glow of orange.

"Look!" Donnie pointed ahead to where a faint glow of orange pulsed. "It's Mikey's soul!" They rushed up to it as Leo pressed his hand close. It was very faint, unlike Mikey. But it was still there, nonetheless.

"He's alive!..." the confirmation was enough to send a surge of relief through Leo's mind. He could sense that Raph and Donnie felt it too. Mikey's life force was there, as weak as it was. But there was no denying it, it was still beating like a little heartbeat.

"But there's something wrong," Donnie knelt down in front of the faint orange light.

"What is it?" Raph tilted his head, gazing at what the genius was staring at.

"If you look closely," Donnie squinted his eyes, scrutinizing the edges. "His soul is splitting, tearing at the edges."

"That's not good..." Leo frowned. They had never seen anything like this before. The leader began to call out louder this time, allowing his own soul to shine mimicking Mikey's faint pulsing. Mikey's soul finally reacted to all three of their lights pulsating energy around him. "That's it, that's it," Leo reached out, trying to hold the light close. Although it wasn't physical, but he could feel Mikey's soul in sync with him. "Tell us where you are," Leo allowed himself to speak, his words flowing through the mental barrier. "We want to help you."

"We want to find you," Donnie replied, he and Raph's energy trying to soothe Mikey's frail one.

And then they heard it- a faint feeling, a quiet voice. "L-Leo.... Raph... Donnie..."

"Mikey!" None of them had been so joyous to hear Mikey's voice than in this moment. They could feel it, Mikey's soul reaching out to them.

"H-help...." the fear radiating off his soul was overwhelming.

"Tell us where you are!" Leo repeated, feeling desperate.

"Some sort of lab..." Mikey spoke, hesitant, anxious. "Men in white... metal bars... prison... a symbol.... yellow, red and-" All at once his soul shuddered, before disappearing as if someone had blown out the flame.

"MIKEY!" The three brothers were suddenly forced out of the mental/spiritual realm, slamming into their bodies.

•••

Mikey's body lurched, eyes flying open as he cried out in pain. Something was embedded into his arm, sucking out blood from his body.

"Don't worry," a voice spoke, a man dressed in a white lab coat smiled. "We just need all the blood samples we can get." The enormous needle was pulled away as Mikey winced, coughing. He felt dizzy, and they didn't even try to patch the spot where they had drawn blood as red liquid began to ooze down his skin. There was the sound of metal clinking, chains rattling.

He couldn't move, his body was being lifted into the air and strapped down onto some moving surface underneath a unfamiliar machine. Why wouldn't he move a single muscle? Did they paralyze him? The movement came to a stop, as something attached itself onto Mikey's mouth and nose. It began to suction up like a vacuum, sucking air from his mouth. What were they doing to him?!

A laser moved, rays of red light scanning his body. Just when he felt disorientated, and ready to give up his breathe the tube came undone. Now leaving the turtle hacking for relief.

He was moved once again, into some tight glass container. There was barely any room to move at all, it made him feel claustrophobic. "Begin subject testing now," a robotic voice said.

That's when Mikey finally caught a glimpse of his surroundings. They were various men in lab trench coats. There were a myriad of tanks that filled the room. Some were filled with organs, living and dead tissue, as well as living and dead animals. Some scientists taking them out, injecting them with needles, others dissecting their bodies.

Mikey wanted to hurl, but he could only stare in horror as he could feel liquid sloshing around his feet. He was trapped inside this glass and the mysterious liquid was slowly rising.


	4. The Experiment

Terror seized Mikey as he began to thrash inside the tight container that he was trapped inside. The liquid was rising at a deadly rate, now up to his chin. It felt like he was drowning in slime, the pink liquid bubbling up to his mouth. Closing his mouth tightly as he could no longer keep his head above the surface. For a few fleeting moments he pounded his fists against the glass, though he didn't have enough room to even move his arms.

A few minutes had passed as he could notice white figures standing in front of him. A static whirring noise droning out animalistic screeching. There was the flash of lights, bright enough to make Mikey squint. Why was everything hurting? It felt like his body was screaming for release, he felt claustrophobic, like he was being squeezed from inside out.

His lungs began to burn, starving of oxygen. He couldn't breathe! He needed air! Hands tore at his throat in a desperate motion before he could no longer hold his breath anymore. His lips parted, gasping, choking on the unknown liquid. It poured inside his body, burning against the back of his throat like he was forced to swallow lava. Dark spots danced across his vision, before he could no longer see. The world turned black as he became unconscious.

There was a sound of someone pressing a button, as a gas was released inside the tank. Several heads turned to the machine to the right that kept track of the terrapin's vital signs. His heart was still beating, although lower than normal. His oxygen levels were still... typical.

"Begin subject testing," a robotic voice said, a laser scanning over the unconscious turtle embedded in the liquid. Bits and pieces of skin particles began to radiate off Mikey's body, floating to the top of the surface. The hatch of the tank opened as a robotic hand scooped up the tissue.

It was gently carried to another tank full of pink liquid, the tissue dumped inside. The boss stepped forward, kneeling down to pluck some skin from the robotic hand. He took it to a table to access underneath a microscope, before using tools to try to locate the DNA from the skin cells. Once done, he inserted it into a flask, before taking it to the empty tank. For a few anxious hours, the scientists worked, watching the empty tank as the dead skin began to grow with the added DNA. The tiny blob began to grow, cells dividing and multiplying until it formed a tiny embryo.

"Subject specimen," the computer spoke, "is stable." Cheers chorused throughout the laboratory.

Dr. Rhys grinned, clasping his hands together. "Finally," he grinned widely. "I knew this specimen was perfect," he turned to gaze at the lime-green turtle inside his tank. "You truly are something special."

Mikey shifted, groaning. Was he alive? He opened his eyes to be met with glass. He gurgled, once realizing that he was still underwater. A few bubbles escaped his mouth as he clamped a hand tightly over his lips. Wait!.... His lungs weren't burning anymore. He could actually.... breathe!?

Was he dead? The last thing he remembered was drowning in pink burning liquid, but now the liquid was blue in color. But there was no doubt that he was still inside the same tank. Mikey blinked, realizing that someone was staring at him. That same man he saw earlier, those dark, murky, and clouded blue eyes peering into him, almost as if he was staring into his soul. It was that man! Mikey remembered him, the one who fired the dart!

"Thank you," the man pressed his hand against the glass. "You have done well."

"W-gu-at?" Mikey croaked, his voice unclear since it was much more difficult to speak underneath water. He pulled back as the orange clad turtle turned his head, suddenly realizing that the empty tank next to him wasn't empty. There was another turtle in there, and it looked... exactly like him. Mikey's eyes widened in horror. What was going on!? Why was there was there an exact replica of him?

"Prepare the other experiments," the man ordered as heads nodded. Feet shuffled against the cement, more tanks opening up.

There was a sound of a clicking noise, like a vacuum had activated. The liquid slowly began to drain at the bottom of the tank, in both Mikey's and the other tank. The freckled turtle gasped, relieved to finally breathe fresh oxygen. The glass shifted in the second tank, opening up as pink liquid spilled upon the floor. The tubes that were connected on the second freckled turtle were detached as the turtle fell forward onto his hands and knees. Mikey watched in horror as his clone stood upon shaky knees.

Those baby blue eyes gazed around the room, until he was gently lifted into the air by the same man who was once in front of Michelangelo's tank. "Where am I?" The turtle questioned, holding out his palms in confusion. Even his voice matched Mikey's. "Who am I?"

"I think you already know," the man spoke, patting the turtle's shoulder. The clone lifted his head, turning as he finally met Mikey's gaze.

"Mikey?" He blinked, once, twice. "I am Michelangelo."


	5. Replacement

"Okay, let's see," Donnie typed rapidly onto his keyboard. Leo and Raph were standing behind him, watching the computer screen. "According to the description Mikey gave us. It has so be some sort of laboratory."

"The question is, which one?" Leo pressed his hand onto the table, peering at the several location markers that showed up on the map that Donatello pulled up onto the screen.

"He said something about yellow and red," Raph mused. "Any idea what that means?"

"Hmm, let's see what I can do," Donnie clicked his tongue. He began to search into the advanced engine. "Huh? There's nothing." Raph pulled his head back, growling. Leo frowned at this, shaking his head.

"No, there has to be another way."

"There isn't, Leo," Donnie sighed. "Mikey didn't quite give us a full description and now we can no longer reach him. He's blocking us out, how are we supposed to find him?"

"Try looking up red and yellow symbols," the leader suggested. "See what pops up." The genius did as told, looking up images that appeared. There were various symbols, many with various meanings.

"This isn't going to help," Donnie huffed. "There's too many."

"Wait, what's that?" Leo pointed at a particular icon. It was a red circle with three interlacing yellow curves.

"That's a WMD hazard symbol," Donnie replied. "Typically recognized as a death's head or a symbol for hazardous chemicals and weapons. April said she visited this manufacturing building for a school project once."

"Manufacturing building?" Leo raised an eye ridge. "That creates hazardous chemicals?"

"That's what April said."

"Look it up." The genius clicked onto the symbol, pulling up a map of the location and the website that gave a description of the business.

"Seems like a regular processing plant to me."

"We're going there."

"What?" Both Donnie and Raph gazed at the leader in surprise.

"I don't know how I can describe this. But I just have this feeling that there is something about this particular place," Leo tried to elaborate. "I just have this feeling that Mikey has got to be there."

"But this is all the way past Comet Island," Donnie leaned back further into his chair. "A remote island east of South Beach Bay."

"We're going there and that's final," the leader put down his foot. "Get prepared ninjas. We're taking the Turtle Sub."

•••

"Let out the clone, allow him to have fresh air," Dr. Rhys waved his hand.

"But sir, what if he escapes?"

"Escape?" The scientist snorted. He grasped the man next to him by the scruff of his lab coat. "Did you forget that there is a perimeter around this island? He won't be able to escape. Allow him some fresh air! Because this room will soon be exploding with other copies. They need nourishment too." The other man nodded his head, grasping the clone by the arm and guiding him out from the turbid lab.

Mikey could see the scientist walk up towards him, holding out a remote as he pressed a button. "Ready to do this again?" He smirked, just as pink liquid began to rise into Mikey's tank. His eyes widened in horror, realizing that he was going to repeat the process as of before.

"No! Let me out!" He squirmed as the liquid rose past his knees and up to his plastron.

"Don't worry if you sustain it well enough you won't die. It may be painful, but you'll live."

Mikey closed his mouth as the liquid spiraled past his head. No, no, no, he didn't want to relive the pain of his body burning from inside out. He didn't want to be unconscious again! He just wanted to be free from this tank. All at once the pain exploded, assaulting his senses as the turtle let out a scream, before the darkness snatched him.

This time, the scientists decided to add other affects to the experiment. They could create an entire army of clones just from this mutant turtle's DNA. And what was even better was that they could add the DNA to other dead living tissue. Thus creating different types of clones from the same living organism.

•••

The next moment Mikey woke up to find himself drained. The liquid was gone, but he still stuck and trapped. His skin was starting to itch as he noticed that blisters were beginning to form, along with skin peeling. Whatever this chemical was, it was slowly eating at his skin, irritating his body. Now the room was filled with a myriad of tanks. He could see another body, another turtle only this one had yellow skin and claws.

The creature turned its head, opening its eyes as red eyes were glowing in the blue liquid. A long tongue slithered out, slapping against the glass as Mikey gagged.

"Again," a voice ordered. The same whirring sound as the liquid returned. Mikey closed his eyes in exhaustion. How long was this torture going to last? It was slowly killing him, bit by bit.

•••

"Woah," the Mikey clone gazed up into the blue sky, eyes sparkling with wonder. He had never seen the sky before, and it was his first. Where was he? He did not know, but there were several guards standing the gate. There was a enormous fence, topped with electric wires.

The turtle laid down against the dirt, basking in the feeling of the sun against his skin. It felt wonderful, soothing evening. He watched the clouds roll by for several hours as the sky began to darken, now a vivid orange and pink. The sky darkened from navy blue to black as the stars twinkled above. The sight was wonderous.

"Duuuude," Mikey waved his hand, clasping his fingers at the twinkling lights.

"Who's there!?" One of the guards hollered as the clone turned his head swiftly. He shone his flashlight only for it to knocked away, the sound of a body slamming against metal. The other guard tried to scream, as there was the sound of flesh tearing through the air. The clone stood, frightened as he suddenly realized that lock on the fence of the gate had been broken. Someone had broken in.

The turtle began to run, dashing towards the entrance of the building. Through the darkness, three silhouettes moved. A rough hand seized his arm, another clamping tightly over his mouth.

"Mikey," he froze at that sound. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness, noticing three other turtles. They were like him, but with visible differences. Each a different shade of green, various heights, with one wearing a blue bandana, the other purple and the one who was holding him wearing crimson red. He allowed the burly turtle to drag him. Who they were, he did not know.

Leonardo made a signal with his hand, nodding his head. Donnie pulled something out from his belt, thrusting the object at the nearest window of the building. The sound of glass shattering pierced the night, followed by an explosion.

The three turtles ran away, back to the open gate as flames began to consume the laboratory. Mikey could feel himself being hoisted into some sort of strange-shaped submarine. And down underneath the water they descended.

He was finally released, watching the three turtles. "You're okay!" The purple masked turtle was hugging him tightly. The three of them were crying. Why were they sad? "Are you hurt?" The olive-green turtle pulled his head back, mahogany orbs studying him.

He shook his head. "Where are you taking me?" He asked, gazing around in confusion. His expression must've given it away as the three of them shared a worried glance.

"We're rescuing you. Are you sure they didn't do anything to you?" Leo gazed behind his shell, whilst still pedaling to keep the submarine swimming.

Mikey flinched as he could feel the purple-masked turtle pinch him. "Ow! What are you doing? Where are you taking me!? Who are you?" He scrambled away from the tallest turtle, shell bumping against the side of the submarine.

"He doesn't remember," Donnie gasped sharply. "He doesn't remember us." The crimson masked turtle growled, slamming his fist against the wall, causing the submarine to jostle a bit. The orange masked turtle yelped, jumping a bit from the impact. "And here I was thinking it was weird that he has no sign of physical injury or struggle. Like he hadn't even been tortured... but maybe perhaps they did do something to his mind..."

The turtle blinked in confusion, tucking his knees up to his chest. He stayed silent, as he could feel the sadness radiating off the three turtles.


	6. Avowal

Alarms blared, bodies flurrying in every direction. Mikey's head drooped against the side of the glass, exhausted. He was too fatigued to even care, watching through half-lidded eyes as it appeared that the entire lab was shaking. Dust fell from the ceiling, smoke escaping through the vents. And then it felt like the entire world had exploded. Somehow his tank had jostled violently, falling over as glass shattered in every direction. The sound was so loud, he could've sworn that his eardrums popped. Though he could do nothing, but lay there as other tanks fell, completed clones gazing around in shock, others that were half complete dying out in the open.

"FIRE!" He could hear someone screaming. "Who dared to explode the top level!?"

"Don't go up the stairs! The flames are spreading!"

" Hurry, through the emergency exit!"

"Gather all the remaining clones! Make sure the DNA samples aren't lost!"

"MOVE IT!"

Mikey stared up at the ceiling, his vision blurring as it was beginning to be hard to breathe. Smoke was filling the air, pouring from the vents. Things were falling from the ceiling. What had happened? Did someone set fire to the lab? It felt like an earthquake or an explosion to be exact.

He was bleeding, the glass had cut him, and of course they didn't patch up the wound they had caused from suctioning up blood from his body. Shifting his eyes, he noticed that it appeared to be discolored. Blood was bright red, but then why was it brown and crusty along the edges? He was so exhausted that he couldn't even will his body to move. It had given up on him.

So this was it? He was going to die all alone in an unfamiliar lab. The place where he was being held captive and tormented.

"What about the turtle!?" A body was leaning him over him.

"Leave him! We have enough DNA samples!" A hand seized the man, ripping him away. Mikey wanted to call out towards that man, to beg for help. But his mouth wouldn't work. He coughed, as something fell from the ceiling, a giant beam blank. And he felt it, the crushing impact against his body before the world became silent. And then there was nothing but darkness. He could no longer feel anything.

•••

The three brothers had finally returned home with Mikey. Though the orange masked turtle was throwing a fit. He didn't want any of them to touch him. The freckled turtle seemed to have a mind of his own, keeping himself at arms-length distance away from his brothers.

"I am not sick! I told you I am fine!" He snapped, as Donnie ordered Leo and Raph to drag him to the cot. None of them wanted to do this, but the turtle wouldn't cooperate when Donnie wanted to access him for any signs of injury or abnormality in his body. They needed to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Mikey, calm down," the genius frowned. "I just want to know what they did to you."

"What they did to me?" the turtle's eyes were wide. "They set me free, and then you exploded and killed them. How could you!?" He screamed, grunting as Leo and Raph gently pushed him down against the cot.

The leader sighed heavily. "Mikey," he touched his shoulder gently. "We just want to know what they did to you. You can trust us, we won't hurt you. We're your brothers."

"Says the ones who kidnapped me!" The freckled turtle barked. "They brought me to life! You are the monsters! And you're not my brothers? You-!" He gurgled mid-ranting as the olive-green turtle injected a sedative into his arm. The turtle slumped back against the cot, immediately passing out.

"It had to be done," Donnie pulled out the needle. "In order to calm him down."

"I don't understand... why is he acting like this?" Leo stepped back, allowing Donnie to place metal discs onto Michelangelo's scalp connected to an Electroencephalogram machine.

"I have no idea, they messed him up pretty badly," Donnie replied.

Raph growled at this, clenching his fists. "No kidding."

"It's the only explanation. Who knows what they could've done to his mind or memories. Luckily, I have this EEG scan here that will track the electric activity in his brain. I should be able to locate the problem, and will also do a CT scan to gather a clear image of his brain."

The two older brothers watched as Donnie began to perform the procedure, clicking onto the EEG. "What is it?" Leo leaned forward, upon noticing the perplexed look on Donnie's face.

"So far his nerve signals and neural system is completely normal," Donnie said, "There is nothing wrong with the signals in his brain." He removed the metal discs from Mikey's head. He motioned for the two to step back as they watched him pull out a white CT scan from the back of the room.

"How'd you even get that?" Leo asked, curious. Only those things were found in hospitals.

"Let's just say that April found a broken one that a hospital threw out. She gave it to me, and I was able to fix this baby up, good as new," Donnie patted the white machine for emphasis. He rolled the cot into the tube-like tunnel as it began to scan Mikey's entire body.

He sat down onto his rolling chair, watching the screen as it provided a vivid detail of Mikey's brain. The genius squinted his eyes, before pulling himself back.

"Anything?" Leo asked. "What is it?" He noted Donatello's aghast expression.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Spill it out, Brainiac!" Raph snapped, now standing behind the purple masked turtle.

"According to the CT scan Mikey's brain shows no sign of any collateral brain damage, not even the slightest. And yet he has amnesia, his hippocampus should be damaged but it's not. This doesn't make any sense."

The three brothers gazed at the unconscious turtle upon the cot. Raph growled, slamming a fist into a palm. "What the shell did they do to him!?"

"But he did say... they brought him to life?" Leo blinked, turning to face the genius. "What does that mean? Did they inject new memories into his brain?"

"Could be a possibility," Donnie shrugged. "Can't know for sure."

"I think I know," Leo took a step back, he sat down against the floor. "We need to enter his mind again."

"But Leo," Donnie frowned, "the last time we tried we couldn't locate Mikey's spirit. Something was blocking him."

"Well we must try again. We have him now and he's not injured, so let's try to connect to him. Maybe we can access his memories and his feelings." The genius turtle watched as Raph followed him, both now in a seated position. Donnie sat down, the three entering a meditative state. They called out towards Mikey on the cot, reaching out to his soul and depths of his mind.

The world became dark, the air was chilly. Donnie turned, noticing that they were now in an empty abyss. It was pitch black, and then suddenly white. There was nothing here. "I don't see any memories," Raph said, the three brothers now more confused than ever.

"I'll try recalling the time we cosplayed that game," Leo closed his eyes, reimbursing the memory to try to connect to Mikey's mind. The blurry images appeared before them, before dissipating through thin air.

"Uh, what was the purpose of that exactly, Fearless?" the hothead turned to face the eldest.

"He doesn't have that connection," Leo opened his eyes. "He doesn't have that memory." Now the leader was worried. "And it seems, that he doesn't have any memories."

"So they wiped the slate clean?" Raph growled. "Those bastards!"

"Wait!" Donnie pointed ahead. "There is only memory here, down ahead!" The three of them ran up to the thin screen. "Is that... the lab?" Donnie gasped as they saw the image before them. Mikey opened his eyes, and they could see scientists behind the glass. Their fingers were rapping gently, as murky blue eyes stared back at them. "That's him! That's the man that Mondo described!"

Leo's eyes darkened, scowling as did Raphael. They watched as the man pulled himself back, grinning. Voices were blurring around them. "Specimen subject is complete." Blue liquid was draining out of the tank, as the turtle's image shifted. Now they were staring at another tank, where another... Mikey was.

"What the shell?" Raph squinted his eyes.

"Well, memories can be inaccurate," Donnie replied. "And they could've placed a false memory like this into his brain."

"Wait," Leo shook his head. "Let's try seeking out his soul instead." The scenery around them shifted back to the emptiness of white.

"Geez, this is so unMikey-ish," Donnie mused. "Mikey's mind should be full of colors not this blank void."

"There!" Leo pointed ahead. And sure enough there was a pulsing light. The three brothers ran up to it, relieved to find that it was still there. Though the closer they got, they realized that the light wasn't indeed orange, but rather.... gray. But it was fully bright in all its glory, no signs of deformity.

"Can... souls change color?" Donnie asked, utterly confused.

"They shouldn't," Leo shook his head. "Sensei said only the luminosity can change, either dimmed or brighter, but they shouldn't completely change into a different color." Leonardo reached out to touch it, feeling the warmth radiating across his hands. However, something was wrong. Leonardo knew the essence of Michelangelo's soul. The feeling of a pure fluffy ball of sunshine, that the moment you touched it you felt an unbreakable urge to protect it at all cost. It was something that you never wanted to let go. A glimpse of heaven. The leader didn't feel that, he didn't feel that pure light. The feeling was instead, foreign, something that he had never felt before. And not only that his own soul couldn't recognize a sliver of connection between himself and this one.

"Leo?"

"This isn't Mikey's soul," Leo pulled his hand back in unabashed horror.

"What?"

"Feel it yourself, there is no connection between our light and his, and the light... it's not the same." Donnie and Raph reached out to feel the soul's essence themselves, both of them gasping.

"How??? If this isn't Mikey's soul... then..." Raph muttered at loss for words. "Did he get body swapped?"

"If he did, he would still have Mikey's memories," Donnie said, "so no... judging upon the memory we saw... I actually think that-..."

"This isn't Mikey," Leo confirmed. "He's not our Mikey."


	7. Mutant Army

The orange masked turtle awoke to find the three turtles gazing down at him. He just had the weirdest dream ever, like they had entered his own mind.

"Don't ya respect another's privacy?" He asked, pushing himself up. The purple masked turtle pushed the white machine away. It was then that the turtle felt his throat being seized by none other than the crimson masked terrapin. "Ah!" He was slammed against the wall, grunting at the pain from the force of the impact.

"YOU TELL US WHERE MIKEY IS OR I WILL END YOU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"

"Raph! Wait! Don't kill him yet!" Leo grasped the hothead's shoulder.

Raphael relented his grip upon Mikey's windpipe, though still clutching him. It was enough to give the turtle a chance to breathe as he gasped.

"A-ck.... what are you talking about? I'm Mikey."

"No ya ain't!" He winced as he was slammed one again against the wall. "Ya fake!"

"Give it up," Donnie stood, now holding a kunai. Leo's eyes widened upon the weapon in the genius' hand.

"Donnie! No! What are you?"

"Just need to affirm something," the genius replied. "Raph don't let him go." He brought the kunai up to turtle's face. Baby blue orbs widened in terror.

"No, no, no- aGH!" Donnie swiped the edge of the blade against the turtle's cheek. A cut began to form, blood trickling down the freckles.

"No disguise," Donnie pulled his hand away. "He's a real clone. They made a clone out of Mikey and I have no doubt that they made many others."

"Now since it's proven that he's fake," Raph growled. "Now can I kill him?"

"No," Leo said, commanding. "Not when we can get more answers out of him."

"But I'm Mikey!" The turtle coughed, wincing. "I'm telling you!"

"Allow me, Raph." The hothead finally released him as Leonardo jabbed two digits to Mikey's neck directly upon a pressure point. The turtle felt his body freeze, pain flaring up his sides. Now he couldn't even move a muscle as he made a strangled noise. "Listen to me," midnight blues stared straight into baby blue orbs. The freckled turtle having no choice but to gaze back, unable to tear his gaze away. "What exactly did they do to Mikey? And no I do not mean yourself."

The turtle blinked in confusion. "W-what?..."

"The turtle you saw, in another tank," Leonardo pressed further. "What did they do to him?"

"I-.... I don't know!" The freckled turtle began to tear up. "They brought me to life and now you're upset?! You kidnap me and now torture me! What is wrong with you?!" Those blazing deep midnight pools calmed a bit.

"If you help us, we'll let you live."

"S-sure... whatever you need!..." Leo extracted his fingers as the turtle fell down upon the floor. Now the numbness in his body was beginning to ebb.

"But first," he lifted his head to find the blue masked turtle tearing off his orange bandana mask. "We need to get rid of this."

"No! Not my mask!" The turtle gasped, watching as the leader hand it to Raph who tore up the cloth into shreds.

"I'm sorry," Leo knelt down in front of him, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "But if we want to distinguish you from the real Mikey. This must be done."

"Do you know anything about the lab you were created in?" Donnie asked.

"Chemical Corps," the clone replied. "Read that on the wall."

"That's..... we just exploded that place," Donnie leaned back in horror. "Did we just...." he didn't want to say it. The fact that they had bombed that place and the real Mikey was there. Had they really just killed their own baby brother without realizing it?

"No! He can't be!" Raph shook his head in denial. "No, no!" He clutched the sides of his head.

"Tell us everything you remember about the lab," Leo added, staring dead on into the clone's face.

"The lab is built in a basement of a warehouse, stranded on an island," the clone said.

"We only set fire to the first level, Leo," Donnie touched the leader's shoulder. "Maybe they escaped."

"Ah, yes," Mikey nodded his head. "I remember seeing an exit sign," he grinned. "They took me out that way outside. Saw a map on the wall, two locations. One on an island and the other near PA."

"That's it, that's their second base," Leo stood. "Guys, we have a lead. We're going to Pennsylvania."

•••

Pain jarred up his side, slamming him into consciousness. Mikey gasped, eyes flying open to blinding light. Where was he now? Was he dead!? But then again, why did he feel such excruciating pain?

"I saved him! I saved the clone!" The man above him hollered.

 _Clone?_ Mikey blinked, confused. No he was not.... they were the ones making clones out of him. He blinked, upon noticing the signal the mysterious man gave him, a finger to his lips. He shook his head as if he didn't want Mikey to say anything.

They were someplace else, in another room. There were other various tanks, and injured clones about. Many were all getting treated, some looking different, others completely identical to Mikey.

The young man leaned down to whisper only for him to hear. "This is the only way I can save you. You cannot let them know that I saved the real one." Mikey blinked, watching as he lifted his head now tending to his injuries.

"What is this clone's status?" The man with murky eyes now walked up to them.

"Clone... specimen 100, has been critically injured due to being crushed by a plank. But otherwise still alive and breathing," the younger blond man replied.

"So 100 lives?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Very well, take him to the emergency care."

The man nodded his head, gently lifting Mikey up onto a cot, rolled away into another room. Now they were finally away from the other clones and among the others that were getting treated due to the accident at the lab.

"100 is dead," the man whispered. "But now you're him, got it?"

Mikey nodded his head. This man seemed to be younger than the rest of the scientists here, a teenager to be exact. And he had saved him?

As much as he wanted to be free this suffering, Mikey couldn't help but to feel grateful for this boy. He would have to thank him later. The turtle allowed himself to drift off back into sleep.

Though the next moment he woke up, he knew he must've been asleep for several weeks. Judging that his injuries were half-way healed. Although still sore, and painful to move. The bandages were discarded from his body. He could see just how much the acid affect his skin, making his skin look wrinkly. The cuts were finally closed, but still revealing pink skin.

"Go," he could feel himself being lifted. The young teen pointing down the hall.

"Dude.... thank you...." Mikey gazed at him, wanting to give him this human a much- desired hug.

"Jack," the boy nodded his head, before quickly getting up as more scientists entered the room. He grabbed his supplies, quickly dismissing himself to act normal.

"Clone 100, is requested outside." Mikey could feel pairs of hands seizing him. He allowed them to take him outside, shoved forward. Mikey gasped as he bumped into another identical version of himself.

"Hey! Watch it!" His eyes widened to his astonishment finding that he was standing among a crowd of clones... of him... all ninety-nine of them identical to him. And off to the other side were another hundred, who were all yellow turtles with long tongues and claws. Many were armed with weapons.

"My mutant army!" The man with murky blue eyes stood at the base of a tower, raising his hands into the air. It was then Mikey realized that they were in another base. Just how many bases did these scientists dudes have? "Today we shall reign victory! And we shall conquer humans, for this world belongs to us alone!" The clones raised their hands into the air, cheering.

As if on cue, the entrance exploded, as everyone gasped. Mikey's carapace bumped against another, watching as the smoke cleared. The metal doors had been blasted apart, torn from its hinges.

There stood another turtle identical to him, without a mask pointing towards them. "This is the base!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Rhy's eyes narrowed. And behind the turtle, were three others that Mikey could recognize anywhere. His brothers! They were here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Mikey lives!!! But how would the brothers find the real Mikey among crowd of 200 identical Mikey clones?


	8. Liberation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and death ahead!

"Holy baloney..." Donatello's jaw dropped at the sight before them. "This is like the April clones again. But worse."

"How the shell are we supposed to find the real Mikey?" Raph growled, fingers curling over the hilts of his sais.

"Well we know for sure it ain't those ugly ones," Donnie pointed toward the group of yellow turtles with claws.

"Clones, attack!" The scientist pointed at the three turtles. The brothers all took out their weapons as a crowd of yellow turtles lunged at them, weapons drawn.

Donnie swung his bo staff, protruding out the blade as it sliced across the arm of one clone, blue blood spraying into his face. "Ugh! This is worse than the April clones. They don't just poof with black goo. But they are made of actual flesh and bones!"

The genius then grunted as he was socked in the face, Raph too being barreled into the stomach. Leo on the other hand lost his grip of his katana blades. The three fell down, completely surrounded. There were too many of them. The Mikey clone without a bandana stood watching as the scientist came down the tower among other men.

"So there are other mutant turtles? How interesting. What a lucky day. The bigger my mutant army, the better." Raph growled, spitting at the scientist who lifted his hand. "You are outnumbered give it up."

They were surrounded not only with yellow Mikey's but others that were identical to him.

"Mikey..." Leo lifted his head, trying to scan the crowd of identical faces.

"I am Mikey," one stepped forward.

"No I am!" Now they were shoving against each other. A hundred Mikeys all reacting at the same time. Screaming filled the air, the scene becoming chaotic as the brothers watched in horror.

It wasn't until there was one cry that silenced them all. "BOOYABUNGA!"A kusarigama chain flung into the air, a blade impaling a clone in the neck. It sliced across its throat, the yellow turtle's body thudding in front of the three turtles. It was one of the ones that was trying to claw them. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS!" And sure enough was one Mikey who's eyes were white slits, clutching nun-chucks in his hands. A few wounds could be seen on his body.

"That's the real Mikey!" Donnie gasped. "It's gotta be him!" Out of all them they could recognize that catch phrase anywhere, not to mention those ninja moves. None of these clones harnessed that kind of strength from the original Mikey.

"So the original lives?" The scientist scowled, lifting a hand into the air. "KILL HIM!" All heads turned towards Mikey as dread settled into his system.

"Aw sewer apples..."

"MIKEY!" He screamed as piles of bodies lunged at him. The turtle swung his kusarigama chain, not caring if the blade was slicing across skin. Even though these creatures were alive, at the same time they kind of weren't. They were just identical copies of him. And no one deserved to be him, much lest steal his own cute appearance.

The brothers moved all once through the piles of bodies. Raph knocked out any that came in his sight, trying to get as close to the real Mikey as possible. Though that was already proving difficult with all the myriad of bodies in every direction.

The orange masked turtle yelped, feeling pain sear into his side, blood splitting into the air. He managed to flung his chuck, embedding the blade against the wall in propelling himself forward. Bodies clung onto him as he could hear Leonardo yelling.

"NOW DONNIE!"

"Get off me!" Mikey kicked at the hands that clung to his legs, crying out in pain as claws dug into his calves. Donnie threw something, as an explosion sounded. Mikey was slammed back against the wall, the bodies knocked back from the force of the impact. The youngest coughed, steadying himself against the wall as he gaped in horror.

Limbs and body parts lay scattered, flesh torn and burnt. Did Donnie really just throw an explosive at all the clones? It looked a freaking war zone, with death that reeked upon the ground. Though there were still several clones still alive. Leo was cutting any that moved with his katana blades while Raph pierced others through the head, completely merciless.

He was seized by the throat by one big clone, who's tongue raveled around his neck, squeezing tightly. "Mikey!" Donnie was throwing more explosives blasting the walls and the building, among other clones. Smoke was filling the air. The scientist had disappeared from the tower as others were trying to escape.

A shuriken went sailing through the air, cutting into the tongue that held Mikey's throat. The clone shrieked, releasing him as Raph's sai came clean through the neck. The orange clad terrapin gagged as blood sprayed onto his face, the weight of the dead body falling onto him. The other clones stepped back, horrified. Raphael was charging towards him as was Leo. Donnie was bombing others. Just how many explosives did the genius even have? It wasn't like them to kill without second thought, but Mikey couldn't blame them. If one of his own brothers was held captive and tortured, he too wouldn't show his adversary any mercy. They didn't really deserve it.

However, Raph was socked in the face, sent flying as was Leo. The scientist had appeared, the one with the murky blue eyes. Dr. Rhys, Mikey had heard his name. The man responsible for kidnapping him and dragging him to this torture lab. He pulled out something from his pocket, a blade.

The freckled turtle couldn't move, for the impact of slamming against the wall had knocked the wind out of him, and not to mention that clone who was choking him. His legs were shaking, trying to reach for his nun-chucks as the man drove the blade directly over him. There was no way he could get this body off him.

Mikey closed his eyes, awaiting the blow pain. There was sound of flesh tearing into the air. Fortunately, he didn't feel anything. Perplexed, Mikey opened his eyes before gasping in surprise. The one clone who wasn't wearing a bandana, one who had led his brothers here. Somehow he had flung his body over Mikey, knocking the dead one away and had taken the blow. The blade had pierced the side of his lower neck. Blood gushing out like a dam had broken.

Those baby blue eyes gazed back at him, the clone smiling weakly as blood trickled out from his lips. Mikey could feel his heart rip in half. This clone... he just sacrificed himself in order to protect him.

"Live.... Mikey..." he croaked, clinging onto Michelangelo. He let out one last shuddering breath as the blade retracted, annihilating the side of his neck. So much blood, Mikey was feeling dizzy, sick to his stomach. The tears blurred his vision as the man pulled his arm back. Only this time, someone else beat him again.

It was that blond teenager boy. To how he even showed up Mikey did not know. He had injected a needle into Rhy's neck. The scientist tore it out from his skin, stumbling backwards. He turned, glaring at the kid. "So it was you..." he snarled. "You traitor!"

The syringe fell from Jack's hand as the three turtle brothers rushed up to them. He pointed at the man in the white lab trench coat. "He's the one you want. He's the one who kidnapped Mikey and tortured him. I saved him," Jack added upon the disbelieving looks on the three other turtles. He wanted to show that they he didn't mean any harm. "The real Mikey," he gestured to the Mikey who was still leaning against the wall.

"Thank you, for saving him," Leo reached out to clasp the young man's arm. He couldn't thank this kind teenager enough. At least there was one person who showed compassion upon their baby brother among a lab full of wrongdoers. "Hurry! Get out of here!" He instructed the boy, knowing that once this was all over they were going to obliterate this entire base.

Jack nodded his head, glancing at Mikey. He raised his hand into the air. "Take care." Then he took off running, disappearing out from sight. Mikey's legs finally gave out underneath him, falling to the side as the clone's dead body toppled over him.

"Mikey!" The body was lifted, revealing his brothers' three faces. Boi was he glad to see such a sight. "You're alive!" Donnie held his cheek tenderly, tears leaking from his eyes. In fact, even Leo and Raph were crying. He could feel them hugging him tightly. "You're alive!..."

"We've got you. You're going to be okay."

"Hurry, we have to get him some medical attention now!" Donnie pulled back, scrutinizing Mikey's body. There were old wounds he noted that didn't quite heal properly.

"You're not getting away with this!" Rhy growled, laying motionless on the ground unable to move. What had that blasted teen done to him? It was like his body was paralyzed. Mikey was gently hoisted into Leo and Donnie's arms. Raph pulled back, cracking his knuckles. At the affirmative nods he received from Donnie and Leo the crimson masked turtle twirled his bloodied sais. Standing directly over the man who had taken their Mikey away from them.

"You will pay for what you've done," Raph's eyes turned into slits. All he saw was red as he rammed down his sai repeatedly at the man's head. The crushing sound of bone could be heard, a dark pool of blood forming around the man's body as he finally stilled. Raph had killed him, heaving heavily. He turned to chase after Leo and Donnie who had exited the gate. They left all the corpses laying against the earth. The ground looked more red than green.

The genius finally throwing one last bomb. This time, setting the entire base on fire as the explosion rocked the ground. They had gotten at least a fair distant away, running as fast they could to the party wagon.

Mikey finally allowed himself to collapse into his brothers' arms. At least he was finally safe now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAY! They finally have the real Mikey! That's great news indeed :3
> 
> Although sad that all those clones had to die. But to be honest, there is only room for one Mikey.


	9. Restitution

Mikey shifted, a soft beeping noise resonating in the background. Was that his heartbeat? He opened his eyes, finding that he was indeed lying on a cot. There were IVs in the crook of his arms, a white gauze roll bandage wrapped around the lower half of his plastron. Not to mention another bandage that was along his calves and arms.

Someone gasped to his right, the feeling of a weight over his arm. "He's awake!" Those blazing emerald orbs were twinkling with happiness. Raph was overjoyed. There was the sound of shuffling and Donnie and Leo finally came into view.

"You're okay!" His face was gently pressed against a plastron. Mikey could feel Leo shaking, tears wetting his skin. He returned the gesture, hugging his oldest brother fiercely.

"Onii-chan," Mikey croaked, feeling Leo instinctively squeeze him.

"Careful, Leo. He's still injured," Donnie said. The turtle was pulled back at arm's length, seeing the smiling faces of his brothers.

"H-how?" Mikey questioned. The only thought that came through his mind. "How did you know I was the real Mikey?" There had to have been over two hundred clones in that base. It wouldn't have been easy to depict him out of all of them, especially when half were identical replicas.

"Eh, wasn't that hard," Raph smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I know this squirt anywhere," he reached over to rub his head fondly. Mikey leaned into the touch. Raph wasn't typically a touchy guy, or one to show his emotions. But even if he did beat him up and tease him, Mikey knew that Raph really did care deep down inside. It didn't even need to guess that Raph would kill anyone who dared to hurt him.

After all, he did kill that mad scientist dude. Though Mikey couldn't bear to watch the morbid scene. Especially not when dead weight had fallen upon him. Even just reminiscing about it made his stomach churn.

"Here's the thing about clones," Donnie's fingers clicked onto a screen. "They may look identical to the original copy, however, their personality and spirit are not. Nobody has the power to make your spirit an exact copy of another. It's intricately impossible. Living beings are all made up of the same matter of the Earth, yet souls are not. Their matter is more fine and pure, something non related to organic life. And one's personality is founded in not only their mind, but their spiritual matter. No two souls are the same. No mortal has the power to create an ethereal being." The genius smiled, "and we know your spirit and personality. Something that not even a single clone could inherit. It's only you, and you alone."

Mikey chuckled quietly at that, smiling to himself. "Plus my rad ninja skills."

"That too," Donnie took out the IVs from Mikey's arms. His body was stable enough, he wouldn't need anymore fluids. 

"Then how'd you even know where to find me?" Mikey shifted into a more upright position.

"We kind of forced that one clone to work for us," Donnie set down the needles onto his desk, cleaning them.

"Oh... that one who..." Mikey blinked, the flash back reoccurring before him. "He sacrificed himself to save me..." His brothers frowned at that.

"Yes, we saw," Leo sighed. "He stayed true to you in the end."

"But he didn't deserve to die... not like that..." Mikey could feel himself tear up. Why was he crying? None of those clones had ever asked to be created, forced into life. They didn't even have their own physical characteristics that made them unique, they were simply... common, made to look like someone else. 

"We're sorry, but Donnie had to blast them all," Leo pulled himself back. "Those clones shouldn't have existed in the first place. No one has the right to steal another's identity."

Mikey nodded his head at that, pensively thinking to himself, deep in thought. He did believe in heaven, the paradise where souls went after death. Though he wondered if that's where those clones went. They weren't created by God himself, out of natural selection upon the earth through other beings. But they were created out of science. He wondered where they'd end up. Did they even have a soul? They had to though, considering you needed a soul to be alive. But yet they were alive somehow, even without a soul since science couldn't create that. It was something out a nightmare, to how they were even alive. He felt bad for them, hoping that perhaps at least maybe they were being taken care of in another world.

"Don't worry, Mikey," Leo seemed to read his thoughts. "I'm sure they're finally resting in peace."

"But how? How were they alive if they didn't have souls? When Donnie said that nobody could create such a thing?"

"They created what was a copy of a soul, I assume," Donnie replied. "It isn't anything like the real thing. Kind of like creating an aesthetic leg. Science has perturbed ways of bringing the life back from the dead, or creating it but in an improper way."

"Do you think Master Splinter is confused?" Mikey piped up. Surely his Sensei would be thoroughly confused in heaven seeing all these identical Mikeys. Donnie and Raph both snorted, laughing at the question.

Leo shook his head, though he couldn't keep himself from smiling at Mikey's question. "Nah, I'm sure Master Splinter knows that those aren't the real you," he rubbed Mikey's arm gently. "And I just have the feeling that perhaps those clones were finally given another chance to be changed into something that makes them them, and not after you."

"Oh, I forgot to mention. At least that blond-teen was kind enough to save you," Donnie added.

"Jack," Mikey replied. "The dude's name is Jack. He saved me... from that burning building." Silence befell the four as Mikey could notice their faces change from happiness to that of guilt.

"Oh jeez... I- we... you were in that burning building?" Leo reached out towards him. "We set that place on fire, we could've nearly killed you."

"It's okay," Mikey's lips quirked. "You dudes didn't know."

"Yeah because we accidentally took the wrong Mikey home with us, until we figured out it was a clone," Donnie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "We were so stupid."

"I forgive you dudes," Mikey said, the three of them sighing in relief. Every in the worst of situations Mikey always found a way to look at the bright side. "Besides, it made me realize that there was at least one scientist who was willing to save me when the others didn't care about me."

"Just what exactly did they do to you?" Leo sat onto the side of the bed.

"I have one theory," Donnie raised a finger. "Judging from the tenderness of his skin. It seems that his skin had been irritated for quite some time, even peeling. They probably poured some kind of acid over him."

"They did," Mikey confirmed to which he heard Raph growl. "They chained me up, took my blood and didn't even treat the wound. Then they trapped me into a tank. It was horrible," he shuddered at the memory, arms curling around himself. "The tank was filled with acid, I was choking and couldn't breathe until I blacked out. It felt like, they poured lava inside my mouth. It hurt so much... I was so weak... I just wanted the torture to end but they kept repeating the cycle."

He could feel his brothers enveloping him into a group hug. "We're so sorry you had to endure that suffering, Mikey. You're safe now, and you won't be hurt like that ever again." He closed his eyes, relaxing into his brothers' hold.

"So what happened after the burning building?" Mikey went on to continue the story, explaining how Jack saved him, making him pretend as one of the clones in order to survive. He was left into another lab to heal, before finally being released among the hundreds of clones. An entire mutant army that Rhy was going to command.

Leo then began to elaborate their side of the story. He began with the day Casey and Mondo came to spread the news of Mikey's disappearance. And then how they found the clone and discovered he was a fake. They used him to search for the second base, with Donatello arming himself with multiple bombs and explosives.

"We're just glad you're okay now."

"Love you, Nutball."

"Love you too, Raphie."

"Us too," Donnie added, gesturing to him and the leader.

"Next time, you call us immediately if you're in danger," Leo poked a finger to Mikey's plastron.

"I know, Leo," Mikey rolled his eyes. "I thought I could handle it dude."

"I know you can, but please understand that we care about you. We would never want anything to happen to you, got it?"

Mikey nodded his head curtly. "I should tell Casey and Mondo that I'm fine."

"Later," Mikey yelped, feeling Raph sling an arm around him, pulling him tug against the hothead's side. Leo beamed, joining.

"Let's just enjoy this moment," Leo added. The youngest could feel himself tear up happily as Donnie joined in finally. The three of them all huddling together onto the cot with Mikey in the center. He never felt so secure and warm than in their embrace.

If there was one thing he knew, he could always rely on his brothers to rescue him. After all, they'd never give up on him. And he was one lucky turtle to three older ones that would do anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic!
> 
> Have a wonderful day. Don't forget to check out my many other fics as well.
> 
> Love you all! ♥️ ♥️ ♥️ ♥️ ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Dang oh no! Looks like Mikey has been kidnapped, wonder what's going to happen to him. And who are these strange men, what will they do to him? Mikey's bros certainly won't be happy once they find out.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chap.


End file.
